I'll get ya outta there, buddy, promised
by littlebixuit
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place in Daxter, when Daxter chases the prison truck with Jak in it. I just changed everything a bit. Read the cursive at the beginning, so you'll understand everything I twisted : . R&R, please


_Me: Blbalblbla. Okay. So. I know, everyone who is often reading my stories, cause they're in his or her interest, cause they've got something to do with Scooby, will probably be disappointed now, cause this is Jak & Daxter. Maybe those people didn't even click the link to this story. However. The people who will read a story from me for the first time, cause they like to read Jak & Daxter stories, well, I hope you like it. And Apps is my mind, while Invy is my muse. Call me insane if you want to. Thanks, if you do._

_Apps: Why don't you tell them more interesting things._

_Invy: Like, she just ran 'nto a door._

_Apps: Oh, yeah, amusing story: Pia often walks around at home with eyes closed, summing to music only she hears in her head. However, since she knows this house good enough to walk around it with closed eyes, she only opens them to make sure the doors she wants to walk through are open. This time-_

_Me: I swear, when I've looked at it a second before, it was open!_

_Invy: But 't wasn't. And she ran just into it! Headfirst._

_Me: Hey, it's not that funny- it hurts._

_Apps: It sure does. However, to this story. Just gotten through 'Daxter', Pia, as always made up thoughts to it._

_Me: By the way, Pia is me. And, I just can't believe Daxter would actually forget Jak. Maybe I'm just living in a naive little world, but I can't believe this. So, in my world, he has been searching for him this whole two years. And when he sees Jak on that prison truck, he isn't remembered that Jak's still a prisoner, this is his best clue since two years. So, here gets my little oneshot in place, right at the beginning of the chase. And I twist the story. Really heavy, I think. Well, just read. Oh god, this beginning is WAY to long!_

_Apps: _**She doesn't owns Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does. Just so you know it. If she'd own it, a lot things wouldn't have happened the way they did.**

* * *

Was that-

He couldn't believe it.

Two years of searching through dirty, dusty Haven City and now, the one he had spent two years of his life into finding just flew past him.

Jumping onto his scooter without the smallest doubt about it, he began the chase.

He would have followed this prison truck anywhere. To heaven, hell and back. Always just the sight of the one he wanted to reach so hardly in front of him. Dodging mine after mine, he kept staring at the blonde-green haired man sitting in the truck, the bars of it surrounding him and keeping him in it, he himself staring at the floor of his prison.

His view was so hopeless, it almost killed Daxter.

Literally.

Keeping his eyes on his friend, he drove to near to one of the mines, it exploded with a loud noise, almost ripping him from his little yellow scooter.

But he managed to held onto it and tried to drive faster, now hardly ten meters away from the truck.

Then, when his gaze nervously shifted from the ground where the dangerous mines were lying to Jak for a short second, he saw how he stood up as good as he could, chains at his hands keeping him at the bench, but he managed to stand up and looked directly at him.

Apparently, the explosion from the one mine Daxter hadn't dodged, had caught his sight and he had gotten aware of something following them. Trying to get nearer to see who or what it was that kept following the truck, also if the truck kept throwing mines at the ground, he had decided to stood up. Narrowing his eyes, he could make out a little yellow scooter, probably at his highest speed. But what was much more important and what let well so many different emotions in him, was the fuzzy, orange thing that was riding it, simultaneously dodging the mines and staring right at him.

Daxter.

Daxter had problems at that time with keeping himself away from the mines, which seemed to had become more.

He took a short look at Jak- no good idea.

Because right in the moment, he looked up at him, Jak seemed to recognize the little furry thing on the little scooter. His eyes wide opened, frozen in place, his mouth moved to whisper out the name of one, he hadn't seen in two years, but the thought of this certain one had helped him to get through everything that had happened. And right now, this certain someone was risking his life just to get to him.

This certain someone, to the most known as the ottsel Daxter, saw the movement of his best friends' mouth and froze, too.

And drove directly in a mine.

At this moment, the world around the little ottsel seemed to slow down. Jak, the truck, his scooter, everyone and everything around him slowed down, now running in slow motion. He was very aware of the mine he had just driven in. Slow motion or not, the mine was a thing he couldn't stop. And he wasn't fast enough to get over it. The mine exploded right under the back of his little scooter. But Daxter had had enough time to get a plan up. Jumping onto the seat with his feet, he waited until his little vehicle was in the right angle, an angle, in which his head was pointing directly at the prison truck in front of him. Then, using the blast of the explosion, he jumped.

Flying about ten meters, maybe more, he landed right were he wanted to.

Okay, he had planned on landing on the roof of the truck and not hanging onto one of the bars with one hand, but he was at the prison truck and not at the point he had been only seconds before, his scooter, which was ripped in many million pieces right now.

Turning, not only so he could held onto the bars with two hands, but also so he could gaze into the truck, he found himself face to face with Jak.

His dark blue eyes only centimeters away from Jak's own, though brighter, blue eyes, he froze in place for the second time at the day.

"Jak." It wasn't a question, not as he couldn't believe that he had actually found his friend after a search of two years and was asking, if it was really him, it was just a word full of emotions. Relieve, seeing that he was alive. Concern, because he wasn't looking very good, bruises and thin scarves at some places and deep, dark shadows under his eyes. There was so much more in that word.

And Jak was the only one who had ever understood him really.

So, Jak understood what this word meant.

Despite the situation, Daxter hanging on the outside of a prison truck, nothing more than air under him for many meters and Jak in chains and bruised, locked inside of this prison truck and no way of coming out of it, they couldn't help but stare at each other, still not fully believing the reality of this scene.

Then, Daxter reached through the bars as best as he could, his feet now standing on the bars and keeping him at his place, and embraced Jak.

The ottsels hands just reaching around his neck, Jak, though a bit surprised, lifted one hand to gently stroked the ottsels head. He wished he could return the embrace, but he couldn't reach out far enough with the chains around his wrists to take his friend in a full embrace.

"I'll get ya outta there, buddy, promised." he heard muffled words.

Words, that were enough to make him smile.

His first smile in two years.

Also with all the thoughts of this ottsel being very small and not the best or hardest fighter, Jak immediately knew that he trusted that words. That he believed in them.

When they parted, they went back to staring at each other and Jak took a concerned look over his friend, seeing that he seemed to be okay, he noticed the small container snapped tight onto his friends' back. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he looked at his friend quizzically.

Daxter just smiled tiredly at his quiet question.

"I'll tell ya one time, jus' not now."

Both knew that the small ottsel had no chance of getting Jak out of the prison truck and that his chances of getting away with Jak from the point they were at right now were probably none, but they knew that Daxter would get Jak out of the prison he would be brought to now.

And Jak, indifferent which torture they would try now, would knew that his friend would get him out and that was what would get him through everything; knowing that there was someone out there who would get him out of this hell.

The time they spent just looking at each other, glad that they now more or less knew what had happened to the other one, was way to short for both, but slowly, the prison showed up in front of them.

The thought, that they had to part once more, was hard for both of them, but if Daxter wouldn't want to be caught by the waiting Krimzon Guards at the prison, he would have to take his next chance to jump from the truck.

So, when the vehicle drove over a platform that was about three meter under them, Daxter took one last glance at his friend, smiled one last smile at him and then jumped, rolling off when he landed to muffle the landing.

Jak, though Daxter couldn't see him anymore, smiled back and prepared himself for the time he'd have to spent in the prison, that could easily be compared to hell, until a certain little ottsel would get to him.

Daxter, on the other hand, suddenly found himself surrounded by Krimzon Guards.

Aiming every weapon they just had in their hands at him, Daxter couldn't help but think the only thought that came to him right now.

Jak.

But this thought disappeared, when he heard a summing sound and a faint "Duuuuude...".......

* * *

_Me: Yep, all of you who played the game, can pretty much guess, which scene will come now. The scene that would come now would be where Ximon shows up to rescue Daxter._

_Invy: So, that's all._

_Apps: Please leave a review. We all would be very pleased._

_Me: We all.... talking about 'Me, myself and I'...._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
